Of Coffee, Wine and that Four Letter Word
by ILaffJoy
Summary: Love and Haley are two words that could never be together, would someone like Nathan entering Haley's life change this? ; Naley


_a/n sorry English isn't my first language so I apologize for all the grammar mistakes and whatever weird words my mind came up when I was writing this.. /hides_

 **Of Coffee, Wine and that Four Letter Word**

 _(Naley)_

"Do you really think Clay would love what I'm wearing? Isn't it awkward? What if it looks bad? Maybe I should try another outfit" Quinn sputtered as she eyed herself in the mirror, becoming more tense as the realization of finally having a date with her long time crush sinks into her.

"Oh yeah I'm sure he'll definitely back out once he saw you in that." Haley, Quinn's sister, replied – teasing the older.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend." Quinn playfully teased back.

"Oh as if. Boys? They are just a pain in the ass. I'm living perfectly fine by myself, thank you very much."

"But Haley, seriously, why won't you find someone whom you could settle with? You shouldn't just exhaust yourself with managing this resort; you should get a life and enjoy yourself." Lydia, Haley and Quinn's grandmother, asked as she seats by the balcony, enjoying watching her two angels.

"I enjoy working at the resort." Haley reasoned out.

"Haley dear, you know that's not what I meant."

"Just because I don't have a lover doesn't mean my life would be incomplete."

"But-" Lydia tried to argue.

"Grandma, please." Haley begged.

Lydia gave a resigned sigh, knowing better than to pursue the issue further.

Ever since Haley was young, she had already erased all possibilities of love in her life. She grew up witnessing her mother and father engage in constant fights, which eventually led to her father's departure. She could vividly remember how her mother sobbed every night hoping he would come back, until that one fateful night when she realized that their father, her husband, had left them for good. This brought too much pain to her mother's heart that she ended up killing herself. The frail mind of Haley who was just 10 years old at the time had absorbed all of the pain and heartaches brought about by their family's situation. She learned to despise the thought of love and this stuck with her even as she grew old. She didn't believe in love, knowing that love was the one responsible for killing her mother and the reason why she and her sister Quinn had to grow up without their parents by their side.

Lydia knew that her granddaughters were thankful that she was there to take care of them until they was already off age to handle the resort that their family had left them. Yet, she knows that deep inside, there's still this loneliness and longing for the love only their parents could have had given them. The love they hadn't had the chance to have.

"Grandma, are you okay?" Haley tapped the old woman's shoulder gently.

Haley's grandmother just smiled, praying that there's still hope for her grandchild.

"Haley dear, come here." Lydia called Haley, coaxing the young lady to sit by her side.

Haley obeyed and slowly walked towards the older woman.

"I want to give you something." Lydia said as she scrambled over her box, beaming as she found what she's looking for. She then showed it to Haley, who looked at the item cautiously.

"A necklace? What is this for" Haley asked.

"It's a love pearl. They said that this helps bring two people who are destined together closer to each other."

Haley hesitantly took the necklace, eyeing the piece of jewelry in her hands.

"Why are you giving me this?" Haley asked, confused.

"Because I don't want you to lose hope. Love is one of the most beautiful feeling in this world, it might bring you pain and heartaches, but I'm telling you, once you allow yourself to love, you'll know how worth the pain is for the experience of that wonderful feeling."

"I don't know... I can't…" Haley started, giving the necklace back, but Lydia refused.

"Just give love a chance, and I assure you, you'll never regret it." She said as she gently pushed the pearl back into her grandchild's hand. She didn't let the younger protest as she abruptly stood up, and left Haley in her own thoughts.

Haley remained seated, her mind whirling with images from her childhood.

 _Love_

She scoffed. For her, this word is nothing but imaginary. People just bring too much meaning on this certain feeling and deem it as love. They fall too much on this make-shift heaven, only to end up crashing in hell as their sunshine fades away, to be replaced by storms. That's what love has always been – a pain.

Aside from her parents, she had friends, friends who were so in-love one minute, and crying in pain in the next. It had always been like that, so how can people make her believe that this thing called "love" actually exists?

Haley rolled her eyes, why was she even wasting precious time on such meaningless thoughts. She stood up ready to leave the area but as she turned around, she suddenly bumped into a tall man, making the necklace fell from her hand.

Only the loud clang of the necklace as it reached the floor could be heard as time seemed to stop as the two figures looked at each other. They could feel the identical beating of their hearts as brown orbs meet those lovely blues, as if an invisible force is pulling them towards the other.

"Haley! Are you okay?!" Quinn immediately came rushing to her sister once she saw what happened.

Haley suddenly woke up from her reveries when she heard her name, her eyes widened when she realized her arms were wrapped around the other's back, and the other's warm ones into hers. She hastily muttered a quick apology as she retracted her hands, a blush quickly forming on her cheeks as she felt the other's well defined muscles.

"No, it's okay. It's my fault." The other replied.

Haley blinked as she felt shiver course all trough out her body when she heard the other's voice, her heart thumping in a way she had never felt before.

"Haley are you okay?" Quinn asked her sister worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Haley replied as she tries to calm the abnormal flips of her heart.

"This is yours, right?"

"W-what?" Haley spluttered, looking up at the sound of the other's voice.

"I mean, this is yours right?" The other repeated, handling her her necklace.

"Oh y-yeah."Haley replied sheepishly.

"Here, it's beautiful. But I'm sure it would be more beautiful when you're wearing it."

Haley blushed a deep shade of red as she repeat the words in her ears.

"Thank you." She managed to reply as she reached out her hand to the other, shivering as their hands brushed.

The other was about to say something but it was suddenly interrupted as his phone rings. "I'm sorry, I need to take this." He gave a sheepish grin.

He looked back at Haley as if wanting to say more but the ring blasted louder, not wanting to disturb anyone, her muttered another apology and answered the call but before he left, he turned around mouthing something to Haley, eliciting a rare smile from her face. "See you around."

When the other said that, Haley did wished to see the handsome man again but she didn't kept her hopes high because yes, their resort wasn't that big, but it wasn't small either. She knew that there's a 50/50 percentage of chance that they won't see each other. Nevertheless, fate had taken its course and they actually found themselves bumping, yet again, with each other. This time, in one of the nearby cafes, "Karen's Cafe", Haley's favorite, inside their resort's premises.

"Looks like we're fated to bump into each other in such random moments, aren't we?" The man sheepishly chuckled as he saw the beauty he bumped into.

"Well, there's no such thing as fate, either it's just coincidence or both of us are just really careless people who should seriously learn how to focus more so we won't disturb others."

The man's grin turned into a curious stare, not knowing how to react to the other's words.

"But don't you think it's great that there's such a thing that could bring two people together in such unexpected times and perhaps, bind the two without them knowing it?"

Haley snickered, amazed at the other. "You're one of them, aren't you?"

The tall man returned the other's questions with confusion.

"Those people who let themselves get blinded by love. They're so in love with the thought of having their own perfect little world where everything revolves around that illusion, but once the mischievous mask of love starts to peel out to show it's dark side, they'll realize that love isn't that perfect after all, but not before being crushed and killed by their own make-shift heaven called love."

"Wow, why hold so much hatred over love? Did someone broke your heart so badly that you can't even believe in love anymore?"

"I never had a lover before, and I'm not open to having one."

"How could you speak so freely about love as if you know it so well, when you haven't even experienced it yet?"The other asked in disbelief.

"I don't need to experience it to know what it is. I see people around me being fooled by it. I'm not that crazy to actually follow their footsteps."Haley reasoned.

"You're interesting." The man chuckled. Haley raised an eyebrow at the man's reply.

"Since we're already here, want to eat together? Well I mean, I hope you don't share the same sentiments you have about love in friendship?"

"Haley James."Haley laughed as she stretched her hand out for a hand-shake.

"Nathan Scott." The other, Nathan ,smiled as he introduced himself returning the hand shake with a huge grin plastered on his face, which Haley refused to admit, affects her more than it should making her weary.

But that fear was swiftly pushed to the bin as she finally started to get to know Nathan. She didn't know why, maybe it was because of the other's persistence, or the thing the man calls "fate" that always brought them together; but Haley found herself growing closer to the other that she found a day incomplete without having a cup of coffee with him at their favorite spot by the window, sharing their ideas about the world, although sometimes – well most of the time – said ideas opposed each other. Haley didn't really mind. She actually loved debating with the other up to the point that they'd roll into a fit of laughter. She loved being with Nathan, growing up in their secluded town and being busy with managing the resort with her sister, she never really had the chance to acquaint herself with other people, but with Nathan, everything just seemed to click.

Coffee in the mornings seemed not enough that they found themselves having wines at night as well as they enjoy each other's company.

Tonight was one of those nights wherein Haley held a glass of wine in her hand as she sat by the sand, her gaze looking past the vast sea, the cool breeze keeping the serene atmosphere and enveloping them in a comforting embrace.

"I just noticed, lately you've been wearing that necklace more." Nathan muttered, breaking the comfortable silence.

"What? Someone told me I looked good with it." Haley replied smugly.

"As far as I remembered, it's the necklace that I said was beautiful, not you." Nathan teased, earning a light kick from the other, "Whatever!"

"What? Were you actually hoping that I was complimenting you? Oh Haley, don't tell me you're falling in love with me." Nathan teased.

"Shut up Scott!" Haley growled, this time kicking Nathan harder, making sure that it hurt.

"I was just kidding!" Nathan laughed hard. "What? Still haven't changed your view on love?"

"Love and I are just two words that could never be together." Haley replied. She thought she saw a glint of disappointment in Nathan's eyes but she chose to ignore it as she continued to sip from the glass in her hand.

"Oh." Nathan replied, sadness evident in his voice that it crumpled Haley's heart for reasons she cannot fathom. Yet, deep inside, she knew the reason but refuses to acknowledge it, mostly because of fear. She knows, she could feel it, the gentle look and touches the other gave her were a dead give-away on what the other keeps inside of him and it scares Haley, she doesn't want to break the other's heart, he was too special.

"You can't." Haley whispered.

"What?" Nathan asked confusedly, but as Haley repeated the words with unshed tears in her eyes, he knew what she completely meant. "I'm sorry, I really like you Nathan, but you need to stop this."

"Then can you tell me how? How can you actually stop loving someone?"Nathan chuckled, looking at the sea as he tries to stop his tears.

"Love is just something that a person creates in their mind; they grow attached to it, thinking its love when it's just merely an emotion hyphened up by their imaginations."

"Fuck Haley, can you stop this!" Nathan shouted, losing all his control as he gently pulled Haley to face him. "Do you think I just commanded my heart to feel this? I didn't tell it to skip a beat when I met you! I didn't tell it to beat so fast when I see you smile, laugh, talk...everything you do. It just acts like it! And moreover, I didn't tell it to beat so hard to the point that it already escaped my chest to crawl to you, telling me that I don't own it anymore, because my heart now belongs to you. So how can I command it when it already serves you as its owner?" Nathan sighed as he looked deeply in Haley's eyes. "I love you…. I'm deeply, madly in love with you Haley James." Nathan whispered, the words flying towards Haley's heart, and she shivered as she felt her heart actually welcoming the words, but the fear suddenly chose this moment to stomp forward and remind Haley of its existence, making her bolt up, immediately closing her heart before it fully accept those feelings.

"I'm sorry, but you can't." Haley apologized before walking away, her heart breaking into pieces as she heard Nathan broke down into tears.

It's funny how fate seemed to attach their paths together when they weren't asking for it, yet now when all Haley wished for was to see even a glimpse of the young man, hoping, wishing that he's fine, it looked like fate wanted him to dwell on guilt as she haven't seen even a glimpse of the other. Fate's a bitch indeed! Then Haley had to pause, realizing that she just blamed something she doesn't even believe in. Is it true? Is she really slowly caving in to love?

Haley sighed, erasing the thoughts. For now, all she really hoped for was to see Nathan. Goodness! That man had really made her crazy! But still, she can't help the loud beating of her heart. She just left Nathan last night in such a devastated state and she can't help but worry whether the other managed to come home safely. Or if he had….Haley's eyes shot-up as images of her childhood came flashing in her mind that she found herself immediately rushing towards Nathan's room.

Finding the door unlocked, she sprinted inside, not caring to knock. "Nathan! Nathan Scott!" Haley bolted towards the other's room but he wasn't there, her heart starts to crumble with fear, her knees trembling, afraid that what she was thinking was true.

"Haley?"

Haley immediately turned around as she heard the voice she had been craving to hear all day. She immediately ran towards the other, engulfing him in a tight hug.

"You made me worried! Where were you all day?!" Haley punched Nathan who just smiled in response, touched that the other still cares for him.

"Wait what's that?" Haley broke the hug as she noticed Nathan's luggage neatly placed beside his bed, and then he looked at Nathan and only noticed then that the other was dressed up, his bag placed above his bed.

"I thought you'll be staying here until the end of the month." Haley asked, confused.

"I decided to cut my trip short. My flight is in three hours."

"Oh." Haley replied, she could feel tiny needles slowly pinching her heart, making her whole body tremble. "So you're not planning to say goodbye to me? I'm hurt, I thought we were friends?" Haley faked a laughed, masking what she's truly feeling. She stopped as she saw Nathan's serious stare looking straight at her. Who was she kidding really?

"This is for the better right? This is the only way that I could forget about you."

Haley nodded a yes, even if her heart is screaming the opposite. Shouldn't she be happy? This is what she wants right?

"I'm sorry but I need to head at the airport if I don't want to miss my flight." Nathan muttered, breaking the uncomfortable silence crawling to the air. Haley didn't utter a word so Nathan took this as an answer as he picked up his luggage and his bag. He was almost out of the door when he heard Haley shout his name, a tinge of hope glowing in him as he looked at Haley's orbs which were looking back at him, with as much intensity.

"I-" Haley started but her fear seems to block her words that she can't push it out of her mouth.

Nathan grew tense as he waited for Haley's words, but all of his hopes suddenly died down when he heard the other. "Have a safe flight." Nathan chuckled as he nodded, what was he really expecting? He headed towards the door but this time, he turned around to say something before he walked away completely with Haley just looking at his retreating figure, and only when the man was completely gone did the words sink into her, making her fall on the ground, the tears that had been wanting to escape earlier, streaming down from eyes face like a rain shower.

 _"I'll never regret falling in love with you. Even if it caused me all this heartaches, it was worth it Hales. Because you were worth it … I just hoped that I was as well, to you."_

Haley smiled as she saw her sister sitting on the sand, face fuming as if ready to kill someone.

"What's with that face?"

Quinn didn't answer and just growled instead as she glared towards the beach. Haley tilted her head to see who was the poor victim of the younger's rage and chuckled as she saw who it was. She sighed as she sat beside her sister and wrapped an arm around her.

"What did Clay do that made him earn such anger from you?" Haley asked, referring to Quinn's lover.

"Tsk just look at him! Who wouldn't be mad at him?!"

Haley looked and saw Clay helping a girl who seemed "unable to stand" after "slipping", and Clay being the gentleman that he was, helped the girl who seemed to be enjoying the handsome man's attention.

"He's a lifeguard, it's his job to help people." Haley said.

"Can't he see that those girls are flirting with him?!"

"Well if you can't stand it, why don't you just break up with him?" Quinn's eyes shot up and gaped at her sister.

"Hey! I won't breakup with him just because of that! I know he loves me, I believe in him."

Haley sighed, not understanding how her sister thinks.

"Yes there are some fights, misunderstandings and whatnot, but those are parts of a relationship. Those hardships make the two of you stronger. Those are what will make you realize how precious your love for each other is." Quinn added and as if emphasizing her statement, Clay looked at them and then stared at Quinn, giving her a smile, a smile Haley was certain was reserved only for her sister. Quinn smiled back at him, they were so at peace as they looked at each other that Haley felt envious of the two.

"Quinn, what is love?"Haley suddenly asked.

"There are a million answers to that question. But I think it depends on what the person feels and think when they think of love. Just like me with Clay, love is the feeling of security, the feeling of being so safe when you're in his arms, the thought that everything would be okay because love is there. You? What do you feel when you think of love?"

"I… I think of early morning coffees with Nathan." Haley chuckled that the first thing that came to mind was her and Nathan at the table by the window; she could still smell the sweet aroma of coffee making her relax. "I think of the way he talks, the way he laughs, the way he holds me…" Haley trailed off, choking as tears starts falling from her eyes, moments with Nathan flashing through her mind. "I screwed up, didn't I?" Haley asked Quinn.

Quinn just hugged the younger who was now breaking down in tears, thinking how stupid she is for letting Nathan go. But all she could do now is cry, laughing at her misery. She always thought that love was stupid because it only gave pain, but funny how she's experiencing pain now when she didn't even gave a chance for love to blossom. And now, all she wished was another chance for love.

"Haley hurry up! Quinn's waiting for us." Lydia called her grandchild who was scrambling over her bag.

"I'm coming! Ugh, where is that!?" Haley growled as she rummaged through her things. She knew she just put it in here somewhere.

"There you are!" Haley sighed in relief, smiling like the sunshine as she eyed the necklace that she was looking for.

She immediately turned around to catch up with her grandmother when she bumped into a tall man.

As if in de ja vu, she felt warm arms wrapping around her body preventing her to fall, she could feel the familiar loud beating of her heart like drums in a crazy beat. She slowly tilted her head up to see who she bumped into and her heart seemed to stop as her eyes locked with familiar blue orbs. Her body trembled at that familiar sensation, making her heart glow.

The other stood them up, retracing his hands much to Haley's dismay.

"Looks like nothing has changed, we're still two careless people who should learn how to focus more so we won't disturb others." Nathan chuckled as he looked at Haley with a smile on his face, a smile that Haley missed so much.

"No." Haley started, as she grabbed Nathan's head to place a deep kiss on the other's lips. Haley smiled as she saw Nathan's dazed expression turned into a smile, before tugging the younger by the collar and bringing their lips together in another sweet kiss, but not before whispering the words he'd never thought she'd ever say. _"It's fate."_


End file.
